


The Gambit

by Sparrow1000



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he still ends up being a murderer, Creek playing the Bergens was what part of me expected to happen when i was first watching the movie, Gen, In which Creek is not an asshole but was only pretending to be one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow1000/pseuds/Sparrow1000
Summary: Creek sure hoped this worked.He did what had to be done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to me while I was watching the movie for the first time and this idea wouldn't leave my head.  
> This Creek would hate his movie self and his Desperation is a Feeling All On its Own self imao.  
> Of course this is completely different than what would have happened in the movie if it went in the direction of Creek playing the Bergens.

            The looks on their faces was what hurt Creek the most. He had to do it, though. He had to act like he didn’t care about them at all and that he only wanted to save his own skin. He put on a convincing act and even Poppy believed he would doom his entire species to a brutal death; that he would be that cowardly. Creek would never say out loud just how much that hurt him. Being strangled by Branch and Poppy wasn’t a good feeling either. One part of him was shocked to see Branch and Poppy because he didn’t except Poppy to come and rescue them so quickly but he really shouldn’t have expected anything different. He was more shocked to see Branch, of all trolls, with her. It made him proud of Branch for his loyalty and willingness to protect what he cares about. Still, he was glad his mother had been a famous actress when he was young.

            When he was about to be eaten, he had been frantically thinking of ways to save not only his life but the lives of his friends and family. As he was sliding down the Bergen King’s throat, it dawned on him. He knew exactly what to do. The areas surrounding their village were ones he had explored as a young child and there was an area that Creek would have died in if not for his father’s quick witted thinking and knowledge of his adventurous child. Of course, Creek had been punished for putting his life in danger and going alone without telling anyone, but now that knowledge is going to come in handy.

            Plus, what he was planning to do would get rid of Chef and her lackeys for good and provide the trolls an opportunity to escape. He knew exactly where Chef was keeping them and as soon as he had gotten rid of the threat she posed, he would go back for them. Chef had only come to the Trolls’ habitat once and didn’t know what lurked in the areas surrounding their habitat very well.

            The Bergens wouldn’t be any wiser.

            He led Chef and the rest of the Bergens who came with her to what they thought was the Troll Village but really was a place where the flesh-eating monsters in it could shape shift. They would be very small while watching and stalking their prey and then grow bigger once it was time for them to strike.

            Taking Poppy’s cowbell wasn’t just to convince the Bergens of his own selfish need to save himself, but Chef didn’t know that. Even if it killed Creek to see the look on Poppy’s face when he took it.

            When they got to the place Creek had given them directions to, it looked very much like the place where Chef had captured most of Creek’s friends. But that was only on the surface.

            He rang Poppy’s cowbell when Chef took him out of her pouch and then ran for cover. He used his hair as camouflage.

            Chef’s screaming about what did Creek think he was doing and for the other Bergens to catch him right this second died off into screams of agony as they were all devoured.

            Usually, Creek would condemn the killing of any life but in this desperate situation he had no choice even though their screams would haunt him for the rest of his life.

            He did what needed to be done to save the trolls closest to his heart.

            While still using his hair as camouflage, he took off towards Bergen Town.

            It is time to give his friends back their freedom.


End file.
